Krastor Veda
}} |} Krastor Veda is the Jedi Master figure in the Rayzur's Edge Audio multi-path fan audio drama Always in Motion: Ambush on An'Kerra. Biography Krastor Veda was in no way a man prejudiced against those who were not from his own homeworld of Corellia. The man’s penchant for favoring the company of fellow Corellians, particularly fellow Corellian Jedi, though, is something that none can dispute. Krastor Veda was born half a century before the beginning of the Clone Wars. In that time, he saw many conflicts, ranging from the Stark Hyperspace War to the Battle of Naboo and more. In all of those years, though, he never lost his spark of wit. One might say he simply tempered it into a finer, more “pithy” form with a sharper point. It was no surprise when Krastor chose a Corellian Padawan Learner, Zallaron Kell. Krastor’s closest friend among his fellow Jedi, Danad Balas, had urged him to distance himself from his own Corellian-favoring reputation, but Krastor saw a kindred spirit in Zallaron and would not be talked out of the Corellian pairing. With the advent of the Clone Wars, Krastor was called upon to carry out a series of survey missions with clonetroopers to determine if the Separatists had set up staging areas on various unpopulated planets and moons in strategic areas. With Zallaron not yet ready to face his Jedi Trails, the Padawan accompanied him. One particular mission to the jungle moon of An’Kerra would be the Jedi Master’s last. Once on the moon, the two split up to carry out recon and keep an eye on the first of their two dropships. Suddenly, the world erupted into chaos. The first dropship was destroyed by an unknown attacker, and Krastor came face-to-face with the leader of a Separatist contingent on the moon. That leader was his old friend Balas, who had left the Jedi Order seven months into the war to serve Count Dooku’s concepts of freedom rather than the Republic’s fading idealism. In the duel that followed, Balas attempted to convince Krastor to join him, owing to their mutual respect for each other’s skills. Krastor refused the offer, however, providing Balas with a surge of anger that was enough to overpower his old friend. Krastor was cut down amid the An’Kerran jungle, leaving Zallaron to fend for himself against Balas and his Separatists. Sometimes, it seems, even a Corellian’s luck goes bad. Sources *''Rayzur's Edge Audio Guidebook'' Apppearances *''Always in Motion: Ambush on An'Kerra'' Behind the Scenes *Krastor Veda is played by Christopher Walker. Walker is best known in fan audio circles for writing Anthology: To Overcome, though his acting credits stretch to several minor audio drama and audio parody roles. *The death of Veda is a fixed point in the Ambush on An'Kerra storyline. It takes place on every possible path, as it is his death that forces Zallaron to confront Balas himself. There are, however, different tracks that depict Veda's death differently. One version has Zallaron watching Veda duel with Danad Balas, and lose. Another version simply has Zallaron feel Veda's death in the Force, with Veda's death confirmed over the Clonetroopers' radio. *Veda's surname is pronounced two different ways in Always in Motion. It is pronounced "VEE-duh" by Zallaron Kell and in the closing credits, and "VAY-duh" by the Clonetroopers and by Danad Balas. In Episode 28 of ChronoRadio, guest Bryan Patrick Stoyle (the voice actor for Zallaron) explained his pronunciation choice of "VEE-duh" so as not to have Veda's last name sound like "Vader." External Links [http://www.starwarsfanworks.com/alwaysinmotion.html Always in Motion: Ambush on An'Kerra at Star Wars Fanworks] Category:Characters